


Friday Nights at The Feathered Snake

by Kinky_Kobra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fetish, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gladio loves piss, Multi, Piss kink, So much piss, Watersports, human urinal, piss drinking, piss in ass, piss in mouth, piss in vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Kobra/pseuds/Kinky_Kobra
Summary: Once a week finds Gladio on his knees in the bathroom of The Feathered Snake, one of the local fetish clubs.  He's naked, blindfolded, and just waiting for someone to come in and use the bathroom.  He loves being used like this, he loves being a urinal.mind the tags.





	Friday Nights at The Feathered Snake

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally so much piss in this story. Gladio is a filthy filthy boy who loves being pissed on, drinking piss, and being fucked with piss. There's not much else to this story. If that's not your thing, click the back button and go about your day. If you do like this, please enjoy. This fandom needs more piss stories.
> 
> this so isn't beta-ed.

It’s pretty much an open secret that Gladio has a serious thing for being pissed on, or in. He loves it, he loves being covered in it, he loves watching those golden showers rain down on his body, and it always seems that everyone enjoys pissing on him.

He was 20 when he went to the bathroom in a bar, discovered it was broken, and was shocked when he opened the stall door to find a man on his knees, skin glistening with cum and piss. He’d never gotten so hard in his life.

He goes to fetish clubs because they’re safer than bars, even if they are frequented by members of the guard and glaive. He knows they recognize him, though none ever say his name or give any indication later that they spent the evening pissing down his throat or over his chest, or if he’s really lucky, in his ass. He appreciates it.

Gladio kneels in the bathroom of The Feathered Snake, his favorite club. He’s naked, his clothes folded in a locker. He’s got a pad under his knees to cushion the long period of time he’ll be here, and a blindfold over his eyes. He’s just started his shift and he’s already hard at the thought of all the people who will use him this night.

He hears the door open and his body tingles with anticipation. His cock twitches and his nipples harden. He’s ready. He’s so ready for this.

#

Nyx pushes the door to the bathroom open and walks in. The pressure on his bladder is intense and uncomfortable and he really has to _go_. He grumbles when he sees the out of order sign on the urinals.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters. He really shouldn’t have drank so much before coming out with the glaives, but this place had super expensive drinks and he wanted to be at least two sheets to the wind before he got here.

He opens the door to the single stall and freezes, staring in shock at Gladio Amicitia on his knees, a blindfold around his eyes and completely naked. Gladio’s cock is red and straining, a bead of precum balancing on his slit. There’s a tip jar on the toilet behind him.

“Well, hello,” Nyx mutters. Gladio moans, hips rocking slightly. Nyx hisses as his bladder punches him in the stomach.

“Please,” Gladio whispers, opening his mouth.

“You want it?” Nyx says, fingers fumbling at his fly. He pulls his cock out, soft but still a hefty size. 

“Yes, sir,” Gladio says. “It’s why I’m here, for your use.”

“Oh gods,” Nyx says. He takes his cock in hand and points at Gladio’s chest. It doesn’t take long for his stream to start, splashing against Gladio’s chest. Gladio reaches up and twists his nipples, moaning wantonly as Nyx pisses on him. Nyx twitches his dick, spraying across Gladio’s face. He manages to stop his stream, panting hard. He’s not sure he’s ever seen anything as hot as Gladio getting covered in piss.

“You do this often?” Nyx asks, watching as Gladio strokes his own cock.

“Once a week if I can,” Gladio murmurs, using the hot piss to slick his dick.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Nyx says, sighing as he relaxes again. He aims his flow right at Gladio’s dick, soaking the dark curls at his base. Nyx watches as his piss runs off Gladio’s balls, dripping to the pad under his knees.

Gladio arches and Nyx moans as they younger man cums, his seed splashing into the puddle of piss at his knees. Nyx gives his own cock a few good strokes and tucks himself back into his pants. He drops a fifty dollar tip into the jar and briefly touches Gladio’s cheek.

“I’ll have to go drink a lot and come back to visit you,” Nyx says.

“Please do,” Gladio moans, letting his hands drop to his thighs. He listens as the man walks away and Gladio twists his nipples. He can’t wait for the next customer.

#

Cor Leonis gets up as Nyx comes back. He smirks at the slightly dazed expression on the younger man’s face and leans forward, his lips brushing Nyx’s ear.

“Enjoy the trip to the toilet?”

Nyx looks at him sharply. “You knew?”

“Of course. Why do you think I frequent this club on this night?” Cor asks, throwing back the rest of his beer. He claps Nyx on the shoulder and heads to the bathroom. He nods at man just leaving it and the man nods in return. They love using the bathroom here.

He pushes the door open and walks in, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him. He could see the dark puddle of piss beneath Gladio’s knees, dripping off the curls around his cock. Cum is spattered across his cheeks and chest, nipples hard and red from being rubbed.

“Please, please,” Gladio whispers, tilting his head back. Cor smirks, running his fingers through Gladio’s hair. He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He’s half hard, but the beers and water he’d loaded up on press against his bladder insistently. 

“You know the drill,” Cor says and Gladio’s cock gives an interested twitch at his voice. Cor knows that Gladio knows who he is, and he knows the Gladio knows that Cor obviously recognizes him. It adds to the fun, to the taboo of what they’re doing. They never speak of it outside of this place, even if Cor has rubbed one or two out in the privacy of his house to this very image.

Gladio opens his mouth, swallowing in anticipation. Cor walks forward, placing the tip of his dick right on Gladio’s tongue. He moans at the wet heat of his tongue curling around his mushroomed head and he lets go.

His stream flows down Gladio’s throat, filling his mouth until it overflows, running down his neck and shoulders over nipples and ripped abs. Cor moans, pushing his cock a little deeper.

“That’s it,” Cor whispers. “Be a good boy and drink it all.”

Gladio’s throat works as he swallows Cor’s piss, the hot liquid bitter on his tongue but he loves it. He loves being used like this. Cor’s stream peters out and he immediately thrusts his cock all the way into Gladio’s mouth, knowing the younger man can take it. Gladio closes his lips around the dick in his mouth, sucking and working his tongue over the vein on the underside.

Cor moans, fisting his fingers in Gladio’s hair and thrusting into his mouth. He always gets so hard so fast after he pisses down Gladio’s throat. It won’t take long for him to cum and he wants to cover Gladio’s face in it.

Gladio sucks and sucks, throat working around Cor’s impressive length. Cor’s balls slap against Gladio’s chin with every thrust. Gladio gags around the intrusion, his own cock standing at attention again.

Cor feels his orgasm rushing closer and yanks Gladio’s head back. He points his cock at Gladio’s face and watches as his cum streaks across the blindfold, drips off Gladio’s nose and across his lips. He stares as it runs down his piss slicked chest, hanging off a pointed nipple.

“There. Don’t you look pretty,” Cor says, stroking Gladio’s hair. He drops a hundred into the tip jar and tucks himself back into his pants, smirking at the man standing behind him waiting his turn for the urinal.

Cor washes his hands and returns to the group, ordering another round of beers.

He figures he might have one more go in him that night.

#

Gladio hears the door open and soft footsteps. He tilts his head, waiting. His thighs tremble from being in the same position for two hours, but he won’t move, not yet. He’s been used by at least ten men, two that he recognized. It gets him so fucking hot when Cor Leonis, the Marshal of the Crownsguard, pisses down his throat. The first time Cor had done it Gladio had cum untouched when Cor had spoken to him. Of course he’d recognized that voice, how could he not?

Now he waits for whoever was in the bathroom. His heart beats with anticipation. He knows he’s absolutely filthy, piss and cum staining his blindfold, his body, the floor beneath him.

“Well now, aren’t you pretty?” a woman’s voice says. Gladio gasps in surprise, his cock straining against his belly. He’s not sure he’s ever had a woman piss on him before; it’s always been men.

Gentle fingers touch his face, tilting his head back and forth. A thumb runs over his lips, spreading his mouth wide.

He can almost recognize the voice. He thinks she’s one of the Glaive. He practically shakes in anticipation as he hears her unzip her pants.

Crowe tilts her head, looking down at Clarus Amicitia’s son. She’s never done this before, at least not outside of her fantasies. 

She pulls her pants off completely so they don’t get wet. The guys have it so much easier; they just have to point and shoot. She leans forward, her lips against Gladio’s ear.

“Do you want me to wet my panties for you? Do you want to taste me through silk?”

Gladio moans, nodding enthusiastically. Crowe smirks, bracing her hand on the stall door. She tosses one leg over Gladio’s broad shoulder, pressing her cunt right against his chin. He moans, nuzzling her mound. He can smell her musk, his nose pressed into the silk of her panties.

He feels a gush of hot fluid against his chin and he opens his mouth. She moans when she feels his breath against her pussy and she lets go, flooding his mouth with her urine. She can feel his tongue driving into her slit as he drinks her down. She moans, grinding into his mouth. She lowers her hand to her cunt, rubbing her clit as his tongue pushes the edge of her soaked panties aside, tongue daring to dip inside her while her golden stream still flows.

She thrusts against his face as he licks and kisses her mound. Her flow stops but he keeps going, determined to make her cum. She’s certainly not going to complain. She frantically rubs at her clit as he tongue fucks her and she cums, squirting her juices across his tongue and chin. 

She trembles as she steps back, getting both feet back on solid ground. Crowe stares at Gladio’s face, his chin and lips slick with urine and cum. She reaches out and plays with his nipples, twisting them and making him moan.

“Thanks, sweetcheeks,” she says, reaching down and giving his dripping cock a few good strokes. He moans, bucking into her hand.

“How about you?” she whispers. “I bet you can go while you’re hard. Am I right?”

He nods and she smirks, even knowing he can’t see it. She watches his slit avidly as he pushes. A jet of urine splashes out, covering her hand. She adjusts her wet panties with one hand, the other still slowly stroking his cock.

“Do you hold it all night, waiting for someone to ask you to go?”

Gladio whimpers and nods again. Some of his customers like to go with him, or hold his cock while he goes. He does drink all night while he sits here, the four empty water bottles behind him clear evidence. That doesn’t include all the piss he gets to drink as well.

“I think I want you to go for me,” Crowe whispers. She grabs his shoulders and straddles his meaty thighs. She lowers herself down, breathing against his face.

Gladio moans when he feels her wet panties brush his cock. She rubs herself back and forth across his dripping head, the wet silk catching against his sensitive skin.

“Let go,” she whispers. “Let me feel how much you’ve held it in.”

Gladio lets out a soft whine, cock twitching. He’s so hard it’s difficult to get a flow going, and it starts and stops a few times, gushing against her panties. Crowe moans at the feeling; it’s so much hotter and wetter than cum.

She rocks a little more desperately against him, breathing against his skin.

“You have to give me permission to touch you,” he says hoarsely. He wants to hold her hips to steady her.

“You fucked my cunt but you need permission to touch me?” Crowe asked wryly.

“You put your cunt on my face. I can’t touch with my hands without permission.”

“Then you have permission.”

Gladio grasps her hips, steadying her. She rolls her hips, moving her soaking slit against his cock. Another spurt of piss escapes him and they both moan. He stills, consciously doing his best to relax.

Finally, _finally_ he unleashes his stream in a torrent. She moans, arching her back. She drops her hand between them and moves her panties aside, getting his piss all over her fingers as she angles her hips. He feels her move her panties aside and suddenly his cock is pressed right against her slit, the force of his stream pushing it into her already soaked pussy.

“Oh gods,” Gladio moans. Crowe grins, eyes rolling back in pleasure as she feels that hot liquid push into her tight channel. She slowly lowers herself onto Gladio’s cock until he’s seated inside her. The change makes him stop peeing and he moans, cock twitching inside her.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers.

Gladio’s never done this before. He’s had men piss in his ass, but he never thought this would happen. He holds her by the waist and they wait. She can feel him soften just a bit and then he starts to go again. 

She moans as he floods her pussy with piss, so much it leaks around his cock to the floor beneath him. She’s never felt anything like it before. She can feel each pulse of piss coming from his cock, surging deep inside her womb.

She starts to ride him, moving up and down his length as his flow stops. He moans, cock rapidly hardening. She hears the door open and turns her head, grinning at Cor and Nyx’s thunderstruck expression.

“Looks like the urinal’s being used,” Nyx says hoarsely, eyes glued to where Gladio’s dick disappears into Crowe’s pussy. He can see the piss staining everything, and he knows that Gladio just went inside her.

“I really have to go again,” Cor says.

Crowe grins wickedly and pulls her shirt off. She’s not wearing a bra and her pert breasts bounce with every thrust from Gladio. Nyx and Cor stare and Gladio moans when he feels her bare chest press against his.

“Why don’t you use us both?” Crowe says. It’ll never leave this room, they all know that.

“Gods, yes,” Nyx says, whipping his cock out as fast as he can. Cor follows suit, his own cock hard.

“Can you move around a bit?” Cor asks. “I happen to know this urinal likes being filled in the ass at the end of the night.”

Gladio moans, snapping his hips into Crowe’s wet heat.

After a few minutes of rearranging, Gladio kneels over Crowe, his cock buried inside her pussy. She’s thankful there’s a shower in the club because she’s certainly going to need it after this. She looks over Gladio’s shoulder to Cor and Nyx, watching them both stroke their cocks. They’ve taken Gladio’s blindfold off since they all know each other and Gladio is so very thankful. He wants to see this.

Nyx kneels behind Gladio and spreads his cheeks. “He has a plug in,” Nyx says, smirking at Cor.

“Good. Means we won’t need to do much stretching,” Cor says, pulling a packet of lube out of his jacket pocket. Nyx slowly pulls the plug out of Gladio’s ass, grinning as his pucker tries to close up. 

“Big plug. You wear this every time you’re in here?”

“Yes,” Gladio moans, thrusting steadily into Crowe’s body. He imagines he can feel his own piss around his cock, making little squishing noises inside her.

Cor slicks his cock with lube and hands the packet to Nyx. He doesn’t wait for Nyx to get ready, he just pushes his cock into Gladio’s tight ass.

“I bet you’ve been waiting for this all night. First you drink it, then you take it, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Gladio pants, eyes half closed as Cor thrusts hard into his ass. He’s never had a man inside him while he was inside a woman. He feels Nyx’s fingers move around his hole, spreading him until it burns.

“Think he can take us both?” Nyx asks, grinning at Cor.

“No telling until we try,” Cor says. Gladio moans as he feels Nyx’s head press against his already full hole. He closes his eyes, throwing his head back. Crowe feels his dick twitch inside her, hard and pulsing.

She’s thankful the bathroom has a full length mirror because it gives her a perfect view of Cor and Nyx spreading Gladio’s asshole. She clenches around his cock, offering him a bit of distraction from the pain of his hole being stretched so very wide.

Nyx and Cor begin to move, both thrusting shallowly into Gladio’s orifice. Gladio keens, his cries echoing in the bathroom. He thrusts into Crowe’s pussy and she claws at his back, moaning.

“Gods, this feels amazing,” Nyx pants. He can feel Cor’s dick against his, every movement absolutely divine. Cor nods in agreement and he cums, his seed pulsing into Gladio’s body and easing Nyx’s way. Nyx thrusts hard, the feel of Cor’s cock pulsing against his and Gladio’s walls fluttering around them sending him over the edge. His spunk joins Cor’s and together they push it as deep as they can.

Gladio feels them paint his walls and moans, snapping his hips into Crowe. The two men in his ass shift and he can feel them starting to soften. He feels it a moment later, a hot spurt of liquid from one of the dicks inside him. It doesn’t take long for the trickle to become a torrent, piss flooding his ass.

Nyx groans as he feels Cor start to go, hot fluid gushing around their dicks. He relaxes and his own flow starts, filling Gladio even more. Crowe presses her hand against Gladio’s stomach, staring in awe as she feels it inflate with piss.

Nyx and Cor piss together, filling Gladio’s filthy channel with their golden gift. Both men love the feeling of their cocks trapped against each other, hot piss surrounding them.

Their stream hits Gladio’s prostate and it’s enough to send him over the edge. He bellows as he cums, spurt after spurt of his seed shooting deep into Crowe’s pussy. She arches at the feeling of it; she can feel some of the piss escaping his ass and dripping onto her thighs.

Crowe moans, her hand moving between her legs to work at her clit. It doesn’t take much to have her writhing and crying Gladio’s name to the ceiling, clamping down around his dick and milking his seed from him. She squirts, her juices gushing from her pussy and soaking his cock.

Cor and Nyx pull out together, immediately pushing Gladio’s buttplug back into his abused and loose hole to plug all their piss and cum inside him. Gladio moans, slowly pulling out of Crowe. Her pussy lips seem to grip him, reluctant to let him go.

The four sit on the bathroom floor, absolutely filthy. Gladio glances at the time; his shift is up. He can head to the showers, count his tip money, and go home.

He looks at the three others, a smirk on his lips. 

Nyx grins at him, taking in the sight of Gladio absolutely covered in piss and cum, cock slick with Crowe’s sap.

“My shift is over,” Gladio says.

“And?” Crowe asks, languidly fingering herself in front of the three men. She’s insatiable, and she thinks she may have finally found the men to keep up with her.

“And I was wondering if the three of you would like to join me in the shower for some post scene discussion? Maybe continue this in a less public setting?”

Cor gets to his feet, helping Nyx up.

“Best idea I’ve heard all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed this kinky snake. Let me know what you think, if you'd like to see anyone else pissing on or in a FFXV character. I'm always up to write more watersports.


End file.
